Until the End
by Akira Ikaeda
Summary: Her trials, her triumphs, the people she knew and loved... Did ya ever stop and ponder the whys and hows...? Well, here it is... An author's twist on the story of the murdered priestess' past.- And an interview to boot. =^.^= *Cheesy grin.*


Until the End 

**By:** Akira Ikaeda

**Disclaimer:** (Here we go…) Inuyasha characters, names, situations and the Inuyasha universe are copyrighted to Viz Comics, Rumiko Takahashi… etc… etc… Neither I, nor this script/story are connected with them, if we were, I'd be asking for a lawsuit. This document may not be publicized or reproduced in any way, shape or form.  It must remain fully intact and may not be altered in any way.  It is strictly used for not-for-profit entertainment purposes only, and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

Thus ends another inspired episode of Copyright Crap.

**Semi-coherent Jibber Jabber:** Ha… It's been a long time since I last picked up the pen… Maybe this time I'll actually finish the damnable thing… *Ehem.* Yes, it is a story about Kikyou. Not the first I've written… And definitely not the last… … … Anyway, tally ho!

--- Prologue ---

                **Interview with a miko:**

                Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kikyou… just Kikyou. (Being of the blood of common peasants, I do not bear a surname.) Though ultimately a mere human, I've been among the rank of miko for more than fifty years… Let me assure you I don't look a day over seventeen. You are probably more familiar with my reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi, but since you are here and she is not, I thought I might take time to tell you curious few a little about myself.

                Of those many years, I was only alive until the said age of seventeen… But recently, a youkai raided my gravesite, and through the way of dark magic, resurrected my body from what remained of my ashes with the intent of using it to further her search for the Shikon no Tama. Fortunately, or unfortunately, my soul had already been reincarnated into another body… Leaving my own newly attained physical form in a doll-like state of non-life. But there is a twist… After all, I stand here speaking to you, do I not? 

My sister Kaede had led a group of men and women to recover my remains… Among their lot was the girl Kagome, already stated beforehand to be my reincarnation, and in essence, my soul's current vessel. The youkai woman quickly recognized that fact and tore the soul out of the girl's body, setting it within my own… As a result, I awoke to a world that was unfamiliar and the shocking and quite unwelcome sight of my murderer… The hanyou Inuyasha.

Bearing hatred so deep that it that it sank to the very core of my charred and brittle bones, I attempted to kill him… Heedless of his attempts to explain away the past.  Fifty years… One can do nothing to make up for fifty years… Fifty years of brooding thought and unspent anger and bitterness. But before I could take my much do revenge, my soul was called back to its previous vessel… And I was forced to flee.

To an extent… I am grateful of the girl. For… Much a contrary to what many may think, I still bear love for Inuyasha, a love strong enough to abate my hatred, at least for a little while… But these emotions are locked in a perpetual struggle for dominance, leaving me often to wonder why I am still lucid enough even to recognize where I am… Because of this volatile mixture of emotions, I find myself left with the bitter wanting need to drag Inuyasha to Hell… To spend the rest of eternity with my beloved, yet at the same time satisfying my sadistic desire to see him suffer. … But, over time, this odd impulse has faded somewhat, a result of the newly attained knowledge of my true killer…

As of now, I wander the countryside, helping those who need it, and pondering my future. I know now whom I must destroy… and once he has fulfilled my ends, I vow that his blood will stain the point of my arrow.

But… This is certainly not the end of my story, by no means… For, if you choose to stay and listen, I will begin unwinding a strange and rather curious tale…   

---------

**Author's notes:** Howssat for the first few paragraphs? Lol. ^_^ More to come…


End file.
